Tigers Waiting To Be Tamed
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: A darkly smutty unfinished tale in an AU vein between Kagome and Naraku


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended. I make no claim to the line "Tigers Waiting To Be Tamed" from the song 'Clocks" by Coldplay; it just makes a good title.  
_

It was raining – again. Rolling onto her stomach eased the stinging in her back some, but the small insistent pains just became large nagging throbs of discomfort once the pressure was off. Kagome thought to herself, as she did most every morning that she woke to find her lover gone from their chill, damp rooms, that there had to be more to life than this. Would she even know it if such had bit her in the ass? Probably not – and deep down, she knew that and yet wondered the same thing every day. Was there not more to life than this?

The building they lived – no, existed – in was very cold and very damp, even when it wasn't either of those things outside. But like many things in her life Kagome simply went with the flow, afraid to put her heels down and drag her figurative ass when things got strange. It was so much easier to just suck up into her mind rather than make some grand declaration of war against the vagaries of her odd life. Especially when there was someone always at her back more than willing and able to provide her with all the purpose she would ever need. And it was simple, really.

But the damn rain all the time; it really made it even harder to swim out of the overwhelming lethargy she found herself floating in whenever her master was not at home. Floating buoyant upon the moist grey waters of their expansive bed, Kagome put her thin hands under her chin and followed the rain drops to their unseen destinations down her warbled window pane. He insisted she not work; hell, they didn't need it and insulated from the outside world, Kagome's internal life had taken on a dull sheen echoed exactly like the winter sky outside her rain-warped window. She had to admit, she was not unhappy.

Rolling onto her abraded back again with an unconscious wince, the long thin woman slid herself off one corner of the mattress and arms over her head, stretched. The feel of hot weight forcing her deep into the springs and the torque of her tied hands being pulled away from the iron frame of the bed even as her slick body was being hammered back by her lover's blisteringly hot fuck flashed across her mental eye. Kagome found her mouth had gone dry and her pussy had gone so wet in that instant – and so her days had been and so they would continue to be. Lifting her wrists to the indifferent slow oscillations of the ceiling fan she traced the raised, painful wheals upon her pale wrists with a red-nailed finger and slowly, smiled.

Naraku hated seeing her in crimson nail polish… unless he put it there.

She was going to so _get it_!

Kagome couldn't wait – and she wouldn't have to. Gears crunched in the front door's dead bolt as the demon on the other side let himself in.

His dreaming mistress rolled quickly off the bed and scanned the floor quickly for any thing she could throw over her current day-wear of nothing but a pair of white cotton panties. Finding a wadded up black shirt from a few days past and throwing her arms within, she excitedly forewent the buttons when she heard a pair of familiar boots tromping across the ancient wooden floor.

Squeeeck… tromp… squeeeeck… tromp….

She flew through the walk-through bathroom, stole the quickest glance at her fuzzy, mussed black mane, pinched her lower lip hard to make it red and heard the familiar clatter of keys hitting the counter. She licked her lips and pictured the thumb cuffs on the key ring that most people thought were ornamental, but she knew different. Oh gods - how she knew!

She turned the corner into the kitchen just as her master lit a cigarette, his one red eye fogged by the rising char. Snapping his lighter closed, the hanyou Naraku appraised his little whip up and down. He could smell her; sex and candy; fear and need. Delicious.

Until his carmine eyes took in her high-gloss candy apple red fingernails.

So very perfect in her disobedience and he loved her for it. Flicking the fag into the sink absently, the dark hanyou cleared his throat.

Lunging suddenly at the seductive wench before him, Naraku grabbed a clawed fist full of her wild hair and twisted hard, making the bitch pivot against him awkwardly lest she break her foolish little neck!

"AHHH…Owww, Naraku! You're hurting me!" she whimpered in a hot whine, chest heaving in heady anticipation.

"Shut your mouth." He snarled into her captive ear. "What have I told you about those red fingernails, Kagome?"

He shook her hard by her hair when no answer was forthcoming. Hot, panting breaths were not the answer he sought and she _knew_ it. Grabbing her throat, momentarily thrilling himself with the way her carotid pulse was hammering, Naraku stroked the base of her skull in a deceptively sweet way, drawing her tightly against his wiry, hard body.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question, little bitch." He hissed so low, Kagome felt the vibration of his dark voice more than she heard it.

'"I don't… remember, Naraku." She whispered back and swallowed hard. Kagome let her hands slip back to flit along the unrelenting male body behind her; the one holding her so willingly captive. Finding what she thought might be a pocket, she let her herself in and sought what she knew would make her lover, her master even more hungry for her discipline; she let her trespassing fingertips trail along what she knew was her master's entrapped cock and grinned like an idiot when she heard him draw an angry breath through his nose.

Pain, white hot and blue-black blossomed behind her eyes as Naraku flexed his claws into the tender flesh at the base of her skull with a furious growl before throwing her away from him. Catching herself hard against the nearest wall, Kagome fought down the wave of instinctive nausea that stimulation of that hated pressure point always seemed to cause her. The demon was a master of pain and she loved him for it.

"I see you have elected the way of pain, bitch." Her master drawled in mock-disappointment as she heard his heavy echoing steps draw closer to her queasy form.

She felt his shadow fall over her as she slid down the well-used wall. Kagome could feel the wind as it blew hard against their den, bringing the anger of winter down from the Cascades to swirl around the being about to make her pay, and pay and pay…

"I love you, Naraku", she retched out once and closed her deep eyes tight.

"And I you, my hot little bitch – now scream." He laughed back down at her and struck.


End file.
